Cooking Conundrum
by MissAntique
Summary: Emmy decides it's about time for Flora to learn how to cook. Little does she know about Flora's cooking skills...


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Professor Layton or its characters! **_

_**Cooking Conundrum**_

Flora Reinhold loved cooking. She did it almost every day, much to Professor Layton and Luke's distress. You see, Flora could not cook a proper meal. Most of her "delacacies" caused poor victims to pass out or be sent to the hospital with food poisoning. It wasn't a surprise when she walked in with another platter filled with her concoctions.

"Professor! Luke!" Flora called as she walked into the living room, where Layton and Luke currently sat.

"Can you try this for me?" Flora proudly presented some form of substance she considered "food".

Luke looked worried. "Flora, what is that?"

"It's brownies, silly! Can't you tell?" Flora responded.

"Of course it is." Luke answered questionably.

Awkward silence followed. Flora finally broke through. "Well, are you going to try it?" Flora held the platter in Luke's direction.

Luke gulped. "Sure, Flora."

Flora smiled, handing Luke one of her "brownies".

Flora turned in the Professor's direction. "Will you try one."

Layton had a grim look, but politely responded, "Of course, my dear."

Layton was about to pick up the possible death trap, when the door opened.

Emmy walked in. "Hello Professor! Hello..." Emmy trailed off as she noticed Luke sprawled out on the floor, choking.

"Ah, Emmy! How are you?" Layton was happy to escape from Flora's food.

Emmy still held a concerned look towards Luke, but answered, "I'm fine."

"Hi Emmy!" Flora smiled broadly. "Do you want a brownie?"

Emmy was leery to accept the offer. She didn't think brownies were supposed to be green, or moving. She noticed both Layton and Luke shake their heads, as if declaring "Don't do it."

"Uh, no thank you. I, uh, had some cake before I came here." Emmy quickly stated.

"Oh, that's fine!" Flora responded in her usual happy mood.

Emmy pondered for a moment, then asked, "Flora, would you like me to show you how to cook some things?"

Luke's mouth dropped to the floor, while the Professor held a concerned expression.

Flora smiled. "Really?"

Emmy returned a smile. "Of course. It will be fun."

And thus, the two girls headed to the kitchen.

* * *

"Okay, Flora." Emmy was flipping through a cookbook. "What do you want to make?"

Flora thought for a moment. "How about chicken Alfredo?"

Emmy looked through cabinets. She noticed they didn't have many choices for ingredients. 'They must not want Flora to cook often.' She thought.

She turned to Flora. "Why don't we try something simple." Emmy glanced around for a moment. They had cheese, butter, and bread. "How about grilled cheese?"

Flora grinned. "That sounds good!"

Emmy nodded and pulled out the ingredients. She then brought out a small pan and a butter knife.

"Okay, Flora. I'll start the stove, and you put butter on the bread." Emmy commanded.

Flora nodded, grabbing the knife and a piece of bread.

Emmy had turned the stove on, allowing the pan to heat up. She glanced over her shoulder and gasped. "Flora! What did you do?"

Flora held a piece of bread, covered in salt. Flora had butter on her face and in her hair. "I dropped the salt." She stated calmly.

Emmy walked over to the girl and handed her a cloth. "You might want to wipe that off your face. Just watch the stove. I'll finish the bread."

Emmy had just finished buttering the bread when she smelled smoke. She turned around and saw flames.

She quickly grabbed baking soda from the cabinet and doused the fire. She then noticed a small cloth, the same cloth she had handed to Flora, in the debris.

Flora looked a little shocked. "I didn't realise I had that so close to the stove." she whispered.

Emmy, still a little shaken from the sudden scare, relaxed. "It's alright, Flora." Emmy picked up the cheese.

"Are you ready?" Emmy hesitantly asked.

Flora nodded.

* * *

About thirty minutes passed, and Layton had not heard from the girls. "I hope everything is coming along for them. I didn't get the chance to warn Emmy of Flora's cooking skills."

Luke walked in, a nervous look on his face. "Professor? I think you should see this."

Layton followed his apprentice into the kitchen. He was shocked at the scene before him.

The kitchen was smokey, he guessed Flora had set fire to the stove again.

There was water on the floor, and three eggs on the ceiling.

Emmy, who was currently white from head to toe from flour, stood in the corner, attempting to get some form of food out of her hair. She had a dazed expression on her face.

Flora, who was also covered in flour, noticed Layton and Luke and smiled. "Look! We made grilled cheese!" She held out a plate.

One, small sandwich rested on the plate. It appeared edible to the two, so Luke braved a taste.

Luke was shocked. "This is really tasty!" He announced.

Flora giggled, overjoyed by her miniature victory. Flora skipped away, soon followed by a surprised Luke.

Layton glanced back at Emmy, who slowly walked towards him, avoiding egg shells on the way.

"I...she...we...uh..." Emmy couldn't form a full sentence.

"We should have warned you. Flora can be a handful when it comes to cooking." Layton simply explained.

Emmy glared. "Now you tell me."

* * *

_And that is why you never let Flora cook! I hope you enjoyed this little story:)_


End file.
